The Third Flame of the Third Age
by wulfenheim
Summary: It has been a very long time since the rekindling of the First Flame, and the world has changed. The Deities vanished and a new age has arisen. Yet the Chosen Undead still lingers, and one day the flames will fade, and only dark will remain.


AN: I saw the DS/DxD fic called The Immortal and I didn't quite enjoy it so I made my own DS/DxD fic...Enjoy :)

The Third Flame of the Third Age:

Prologue

A thousands years? Perhaps a million?

How long has it been since the rekindling of the the bonfire in the Kiln of the First Flame? How long since the Chosen Undead sacrificed his humanity to keep the Flame burning? Perhaps too long...

Too long since the Flames have dwindled, too long since the old races were forgotten...For too long, since another undead had been chosen...and now the deities have become restless...

The Chosen Undead's act of rekindling the flame had only prolonged the inevitable. The Age of Dark was unstoppable...

New gods and races emerged from the darkness, new Dragons rose from the ashes of their ancestors, the Everlasting Dragons, and through all this, the Chosen Undead slept...He slept through the ages as time quickly overtook the darkness set by the Age of Dark. The Primordial Serpents vanished, the abyss was forever sealed and the old magics of the world was forgotten or lost over time...

And so began a new age, one of constant wars and conflicts between the new races of the world...In this new age, the curse of undeath no longer existed...or so they thought...

A pair of eyes opened ever so slowly, dust fell from his skin as his body twitched. The sound of breaking wood echoed through the dark and dusty halls as he silently rose from the ground. The floor creaked, the dust was disturbed from its rest after so many years, and the light was nowhere to be seen.

He slowly took a step forward, then another and another. His plated armour was rusted and ruined by time, though his Moonlight Greatsword was still dangling on his back, his left hand still held the flame of Pyromancy and his right hand still held the power of the Abyss, albeit it was now very faint due to the many years of being dormant.

'_Feed me'_ The voice echoed through his head, and he instantly brought up his right hand for inspection. The power of Dark Hand was still there, yet very weak.

'I will feed you later' He mentally said as he brought down his right hand again and began to survery his environment. Good news and bad news: The good news was the fact that there were no Knights of Gywn trying to kill him, the bad news was the fact that this place, whatever it was, didn't look like the Kiln of the First Flame.

With a sigh, the Chosen Undead began investigating on where the he was. The first thing he noticed was the apparent lack of Undead, or life for that matter, and the second thing he noticed was the fact that there were obvious signs of battle that was waged. Obviously, it wasn't signs from his battle against Gwyn since he would recognize that instantly. No, these marks were from a much later battle.

He instantly dismissed it though, since any past battles were the least of his worries. He continued rummaging through the area until he found an unlit bonfire just near a giant stone gate with markings he'd never seen before.

'What is this place?' He mentally asked himself as he lit the bonfire and sat beside it.

"Maou-sama, I come bearing some odd reports from our sensors in the Sacred Shrine" A messenger said, arriving abruptly while Sirzechs was pretending to be doing some paperwork.

"GAHH!"

"Maou-sama, this is urgent news I bring and your...curent activity can wait" The messenger said again in a monotone voice. "Our sensors have detected some movement within the Sacred Shrine"

"Eh? Just send a small detachment of recon troops to investigate it...It's probably nothing serious anyway" Sirzechs said lazily as the messenger bowed and teleported away, leaving Sirzechs to his thoughts. 'Only 5% of the Devil population visit the Sacred Shrine, it's probably a pilgrim who wandered inside'

Deep within the Sacred Shrine, the Chosen Undead began to rekindle his own strength. The souls he once had, which numbered in hundreds of thousands, still remained with him and, like he once did, he was currently using it to strengthen himself. But he was still unable to reverse his Hollowing since he fed every last ounce of liquid and solid humanity he had to the Dark Hand, which was now at full power and ready to steal the essence of his enemies. But strangely, there were no enemies nearby, unlike in Lordran were every crevice, corner or gap held something that was ready to kill you and take your souls. Here it was strangely quiet and peaceful, and strange for the Chosen Undead who knew nothing of peace and quiet.

'I need to find a way to get out of here' He thought, staring deeply into the flame, trying to recall some of the events of the past, but found that he couldn't. 'I may have forgotten the name of that fellow who was a fellow adherent to the Lord of Sunlight'

A sudden racket stopped him from his current line of thoughts and caused him to investigate on what created the noise.

'..._Demonsssss...'_

'Demons?...That's impossible, I destroyed the Bed of Chaos...though it does oddly resemble the aura of a demon...' He said, before looking down and saw his rusted armour that an unarmed hollow could probably destroy in one punch. With a sigh, he walked back to the bonfire. Once there, he took out his bottomless box and brought out an armour set that he'd never worn before. The Moonlight Set is definitely something he'd never worn before, due to the fact that he completely forgot about it after buying it from Domhall.

One thing that separated him from most warriors is the fact that he never liked to wear anything that was heavy or cumbersome. So the Moonlight Set, despite the fact that it looks like something for girls, was an excellent choice, at the moment since the Dark Set was currently somewhere in the deeper areas of the Bottomless box and would require some time to retrieve.

'...The silk feels great on my skin...or what's left of it...'

He also brought out Ornstein's Spear since he really didn't want to use the Moonlight Greatsword yet, bcause that would just be unfair.

"It's probably just some old Pilgrim. Why would such a thing require a Recon squad?" One of the three recon operatives, a female, said while looking around the dark cavern that is the Sacred Shrine.

"Because the movement was detected near the Sacred Coffin" Another one of them, this time a male, said.

"What's so sacred about this place anyway?" The third member, another female, asked in a curious tone. "I've heard about it before, but I never payed any attention to it"

"I don't know much about it, but my grandfather was a pilgrim and he used to tell me stories about something very old being buried here. Most likely he was referring to the Sacred Coffin. But this place has been scanned for artifacts or any magical energies, and the results were always negative" The male member said, kicking a small pebble into a pillar, causing a loud noise to echoe throughout the entire cavern. "Umm...hehe oops"

"Clumsy oaf-"

"Shhhh...Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"...Draw your weapons...we're not alone here..."

The Chosen Undead smirked from his position on top of one of the pillars.

'...Whatever they are, they're definitely smarter than your average hollow...' He commented as he began weighing in his options. '...Killing them wouldn't be much of a difficulty, but then I'm not even sure if they're Demons, Hollows or Humans with demonic artifacts...and I have no Homeward bones left so...decisions decisions'

END OF CHAPTER 1:

Guys I'll let you decide on what he's going to do.


End file.
